A display device for a vehicle that displays both a meter for indicating a value of a vehicle state and an indicator for indicating vehicle condition such as abnormal condition and operation condition of the vehicle is widely used. For example, JP-A-2008-111829, corresponding to US 2008/123322, discloses a display device for a vehicle that displays by an image both a meter and an indicator on a screen of an image display monitor.
As one example of a display device for a vehicle that displays by an image on a screen of an image display monitor, a device that can vary display luminance on the screen is generally known. For example, JP-A-2004-284508 discloses a display device for a vehicle that can obtain an anti-glare property by changing display luminance of a meter to be displayed by an image on the screen of the image display monitor in accordance with an adjustment value based on illuminance of outside light.
In the case where the display luminance on the screen of the image display monitor can be varied in the display device of JP-A-2008-111829 as shown in JP-A-2004-284508, the anti-glare property of the meter can be obtained by decreasing the display luminance. Thereby, the indication of the value of the vehicle state as the function of the meter can be accomplished. In contrast, because the indicator for indicating the vehicle condition is displayed smaller than the meter for indicating the value of the vehicle state, visibility may be deteriorated by decreasing the display luminance on the screen and the indication of the vehicle condition as the function of the indicator may be impaired.